trinity_blood_dream_cast_n_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Wicked Lovely series
Wicked Lovely is a Young Adult series written by Melissa Marr. Overview All teenagers have problems, but few of them can match those of Aislinn, who has the power to see faeries. Quite understandably, she wishes that she could share her friends' obliviousness and tries hard to avoid these invisible intruders. But one faery in particular refuses to leave her alone. Keenan the Summer King is convinced beyond all reasoning that Aislinn is the queen he has been seeking for nine centuries. What's a 21st-century girl to do when she's stalked by a suitor nobody else can see? A debut fantasy romance for the ages; superlative summer read.[http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/wicked-lovely-melissa-marr/1100552575?ean=9780061214677 Wicked Lovely - Barnes & Noble] Books #''Wicked Lovely'' (June 12, 2007; 328 pgs) #''Ink Exchange'' (Apr. 24, 2008; 325 pgs) #''Fragile Eternity'' (Apr. 21, 2009; 389 pgs) #''Radiant Shadows'' (Apr. 24, 2010; 340 pgs) #''Darkest Mercy'' (Feb. 22, 2011; 327 pgs) Companion books *''Faery Tales & Nightmares'' (Feb. 2, 2012; containing stories both related and not, only listing the related) **2.5. "Stopping Time" (2010) **2.6. "Old Habits" (2011) **"The Sleeping Girl and the Summer King" **"Cotton Candy Skies" **"Unexpected Family" **5.5. "Merely Mortal" (2011) *''Wicked Lovely: Desert Tales'' (graphic novel series) *#''Sanctuary'' (2009) *#''Challenge'' (2011) *#''Resolve'' (2011) **''Desert Tales'' (2013; companion novel originated from the graphic novel series) Publishing Information HarperTeen Blurbs ''Wicked Lovely'' Rule #3: Don't stare at invisible faeries. Aislinn has always seen faeries. Powerful and dangerous, they walk hidden in the mortal world. Aislinn fears their cruelty - especially if they learn of her Sight - and wishes she were as blind to their presence as other teens. Rule #2: Don't speak to invisible faeries. Now faeries are stalking her. One of them, Keenan, who is equal parts terrifying and alluring, is trying to talk to her, asking questions Aislinn is afraid to answer. Rule #1: Don't ever attract their attention. But it's too late. Keenan is the Summer King, who has sought his queen for nine centuries. Without her, summer itself will perish. He is determined that Aislinn will become the Summer Queen at any cost — regardless of her plans or desires. Suddenly none of the rules that have kept Aislinn safe are working anymore, and everything is on the line: her freedom; her best friend, Seth; her life; everything. ''Ink Exchange'' Unbeknownst to mortals, a power struggle is unfolding in a world of shadows and danger. After centuries of stability, the balance among the Faery Courts has altered, and Irial, ruler of the Dark Court, is battling to hold his rebellious and newly vulnerable fey together. If he fails, bloodshed and brutality will follow. Seventeen-year-old Leslie knows nothing of faeries or their intrigues. When she is attracted to an eerily beautiful tattoo of eyes and wings, all she knows is that she has to have it, convinced it is a tangible symbol of changes she desperately craves for her own life. The tattoo does bring changes—not the kind Leslie has dreamed of, but sinister, compelling changes that are more than symbolic. Those changes will bind Leslie and Irial together, drawing Leslie deeper and deeper into the faery world, unable to resist its allures, and helpless to withstand its perils.... ''Fragile Eternity'' Seth never expected he would want to settle down with anyone - but that was before Aislinn. She is everything he'd ever dreamed of, and he wants to be with her forever. Forever takes on new meaning, though, when your girlfriend is an immortal faery queen. Aislinn never expected to rule the very creatures who'd always terrified her - but that was before Keenan. He stole her mortality to make her a monarch, and now she faces challenges and enticements beyond any she'd ever imagined. ''Radiant Shadows'' Hunger for nourishment. Hunger for touch. Hunger to belong. Half-human and half-faery, Ani is driven by her hungers. Those same appetites also attract powerful enemies and uncertain allies, including Devlin. He was created as an assassin and is brother to the faeries' coolly logical High Queen and to her chaotic twin, the embodiment of War. Devlin wants to keep Ani safe from his sisters, knowing that if he fails, he will be the instrument of Ani's death. Ani isn't one to be guarded while others fight battles for her, though. She has the courage to protect herself and the ability to alter Devlin's plans—and his life. The two are drawn together, each with reason to fear the other and to fear for one another. But as they grow closer, a larger threat imperils the whole of Faerie. Will saving the faery realm mean losing each other? ''Darkest Mercy'' Send the messengers for the Faery Courts. This is the end. The Summer King is missing; the Dark Court is bleeding; and a stranger walks the streets of Huntsdale, his presence signifying the deaths of powerful fey. Aislinn tends to the Summer Court, searching for her absent king and yearning for Seth. Torn between his new queen and his old love, Keenan works from afar to strengthen his court against the coming war. Donia longs for fiery passion even as she coolly readies the Winter Court for battle. And Seth, sworn brother of the Dark King and heir to the High Queen, is about to make a mistake that could cost his life. Love, despair, and betrayal ignite the Faery Courts, and in the final conflict, some will win...and some will lose everything. Awards *'Note:' The "Recommended Reading List" by Locus for each year is always published the following February, e.g.: 2007 Recommended Reading List is actually published in February, 2008. 1. Wicked Lovely *2007 **Summer Book Sense Children's Pick[http://www.melissamarrbooks.com/wicked-lovely-series.html Wicked Lovely series - Author's official website] **Finalist of Borders Original Voices **Amazon's Best Books of 2007 "Top 10 Editor's Picks: Teens" category **''Locus'' Recommended Reading List "First novels" category *2008 **Winner of the RITA Award "Best Young Adult Romance" category **New York Public Library "Books for the Teen Age" **IRA Notable Books "Young Adult Fiction" category *2011 YALSA "popular paperbacks" category 2. Ink Exchange *2008 **Summer Book Sense Children's Pick "Teen Readers" category **''Locus'' Recommended Reading List "Young Adult Books" category 3. Fragile Eternity *2009 **Good Morning America Summer Pick for Teens **Summer Book Sense Children's Pick **Nominee of the Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Young Adult Series" category 5. Darkest Mercy *Nominee of the 2011 Goodreads Choice Awards "Best Young Adult Fantasy & Science Fiction" category References Category:Young Adult